


Feather Heart

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Piercings, Pie, Piercings, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Benji Harslow, a British vlogger who works at a flower-shop stumbles upon an injured strell[human with owl wings] named Brooke and takes him in to heal him and help him get back on his feet. While all this is happening, a romance blooms between them and difficult choices will come their way.





	Feather Heart

Benji Harslow, a British vlogger from London woke up from his pleasant slumber before getting the day started. After breakfast he took a shower and headed out for his daily uptown walk to the cafe that was right next to the flower shop he worked at. While he walked, A sudden boom sounded from the alleyway! Because of this sudden attack on his senses, Benji rushed behind the trash cans to hide from whatever made that big boom. Once everything looked ok, Benji emerged from the trash cans and walked to the alleyway to find what looked like a beautiful angel with big wings like that of a snowy owl's. The angel wore an outfit that was mixed with cyan blue along with a blue scarf and a necklace with some sort of charm. The winged man's eyes were lime green and shimmered in the sunlight and his wings were wide open with a few feathers missing. He noticed the male staring at him with his wide, lime green eyes and he started to slowly walk towards him, his wings folded but his right one slightly sticking out because of injury. A small peep startled the male and made him fly up and plummet back onto the ground. The man now limped towards Benji before fainting in his arms, earning surprised glares from the masses. Benji had no choice to take the male home with him because it would be very rude to leave him in the alleyway like this. Once Benji got home, he tucked the man in and slumped onto the couch, exhausted from carrying a winged man on his back. He pulled off his shirt before falling into a slumber, not knowing that the man had woken up. He pitter-pattered down the stairs to grab something to eat when he spotted a sleeping Benji on the couch. He admired his toned body and washboard abs. He was curious about the line of hair on his lower abdomen that lead down to somewhere he can't get to. He traced his finger over his abs, making him shudder from the feeling. He then softly pinched at his dark, hardened nipples, making him yelp a bit. His face bloomed with red as he pinched at his nipples some more before he woke up, confused and slightly aroused from the winged man's actions. Benji looked into the man's eyes and the man looked into Benji's, his face red with blush. Benji wanted answers right away. Why was the man doing this? Does he want Benji? Is the man gay? Is the man attracted to Benji? So many questions ran through Benji's head but he only asked a few. Where did he come from? How old was he? Why did he have wings? The man answered these questions calmly with Benji's full attention. The man's name was Brooke and he was a 20 year old Strell. Brooke explained to Benji that strells were humans with owl wings and he came from a small spot under a bridge not too far from where Benji lived. While he was flying, something shot him in the wing and he came plummeting to the ground, resulting in the big boom Benji heard in the alleyway. And he was gay. Benji sighed, relieved and kinda surprised from what Brooke had told him. He had one question left. Where did strells come from? Strells came from small villages in Western Europe and migrated to warmer places every winter. Brooke got separated from his flock and ended up in London where he stayed under a bridge for 2 months until Benji found him and took him in. After the informative chat between Brooke and Benji, Benji took Brooke upstairs to disinfect, clean, and patch up his wing so it could heal. Brooke thanked him with a smooch on the cheek and went back to sleep. Benji fell asleep right after him, happily grinning from getting a kiss from an angel.


End file.
